The Sixth Year Is The Hardest
by Lottie626
Summary: Scorpius' mother promised to write, she promised she'd see him again but she never did. Scorpius had never found it easy getting through to his father, and after his mother died in his first year at school it was even harder. He had never been able to make his father proud like he had wanted, and he had always been a closed book. But will Rose Weasley be able to change that?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Prologue_

My father stood before me, looking down at me as I kept a brave face. The truth was, I was terrified. I'd never felt so alone or nervous in my life, but I had to get used to it. My mother had warned me of what might happen when the time finally came, that I could be an outcast, unwanted and maybe even hated by those I met.

She had called me to join her whilst my father was at work one day. She sat me down and explained everything. "Scorpius…" She started as she took a seat opposite me on an ancient, dainty desk chair. "You're going to be starting school soon, you know that…" She stated and a smile crept onto my face. I had always been excited to go to school, to Hogwarts, and finally make my father proud of me. Make him see that I had potential and that I could be the best. Exactly what he had told me he had done for his father, and what I had always planned to do for him. "But, there's something you need to know." She said. I looked down at my feet brushing against the floor.

"Your father… our family… they've never- we've never had the best, well… reputation." She told me and I was confused. "I don't want you going to school not knowing everything." She continued with a worried expression on her face. She patted her legs and I stood up and walked over to her before sitting down on her lap. It made me feel like a child again when she did this, which I didn't like, but I knew sometimes she needed it. I was an only child after all and she had been finding it difficult dealing with the idea that I was growing up.

"Our family has never been well received at Hogwarts. Due to our past, people don't like us, Scorpius, and I don't want you being upset if anyone at school makes you feel bad because of who you are." My mother explained as she ran her fingers through my hair and held me close to her whilst I looked down at my legs swinging back and forth off the side of her thighs, almost reaching the ground but not quite. "You have the chance to prove everyone wrong, Scorpius." She told me. "Make sure you make the right decisions, okay?" She said and I nodded.

I looked around the train platform at the hurrying students and parents as they said goodbye for the last time before looking back up to my father. He stood there, looking as proud as always. I felt like a mirror of him. I had all of his features; I barely looked like my mother except for how scrawny I was. My father was very well built, with broad shoulders, I wasn't – but I had his silver eyes, his bleach blonde hair and the clothes I wore were very similar. I wore a black, thin turtle-neck sweater and black trousers.

I felt my father's hand against my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Goodbye son. We'll see you at Christmas." He said simply. I was then pulled into a hug from my mother as she bent down to my height.

"You'll be great, okay?" She told me and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll miss you." She said and I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you both too." I told her, glancing up at my father who was looking off in the other direction at some other people on the platform.

"Make sure you write, Scorpius." She said, smiling at me and letting me go. "Now go, you'll miss the train." And so I left.

I got on the train and walked into an empty compartment, looking down at my hands in my lap as I twiddled my thumbs. I didn't know what to do now. I was too nervous to go and talk to anyone, and I was already frightened enough in case I wasn't put in Slytherin, or as my father and grandfather called it, "the right house". My thoughts were cut short as I heard the compartment door slide open.

I looked up to see a boy about my age who looked just as nervous as I did. He had messy jet black hair and green eyes and asked "Do you mind?" and I shook my head before looking back out the window. The train began moving and I spotted my mother and father on the platform looking at me. My mother waved and I waved back with a small smile on my face before she was out of view then sighed.

That was the last time I saw my mother.


End file.
